Por ser la super mamá!
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Despues de 3 años de ser madre soltera a Bella le proponen ser la portada de uan revista enla que cada año escogen a las madres mas exitosas, lo que no se imaginaba era lo que habia preparado su madre Reneé detras de la portada... AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**BPOV**

Me encontraba en la oficina observando la foto de mis dos tesoros más grandes, mis gemelos Sivyl y Lucien Swan, son mi adoración, lo único bueno que me quedo del matrimonio con James Bronte, a si mis hijos tienen mi apellido ya que después que mi ex esposo fue fotografiado con su amante nos divorciamos, para eso los bebes tenían 2 años y de inmediato le quite el derecho sobre mis hijos además que el mismo dijo que los niños eran un estorbo para su vida, luego de todo el escándalo de la infidelidad, el divorcio y la custodia, James murió con su amante cuando iban de viaje, no me alegro ya que después de todo era el padre de mis hijos y sin él no los tendría.

Mi vida dio un vuelco de 180° desde que la prensa amarillista hizo de mi vida una pesadilla con ayuda de los comentarios de James, en todas las revistas salía "El famoso empresario James Bronte afirma que Isabella Swan tesla Reina de las Nieves" o, "Isabella Swan tempano de hielo" y muchas cosas más, realmente no me importa lo que digan las revistas y si puede que tengan razón hasta cierto punto, pero lo que ellos no sabes es que yo solo guardo mi lado más cálido para mis hijos, aunque ya de eso han pasado 3 años, mi empresa de publicidad es una de las mejores y más cotizadas en el país, mi padre me dejó una buena herencia ya que era uno de los mejores y más reconocidos empresarios Charlie Swan, mi madre que diré de mi madre ella es simplemente ella, demasiado efusiva, demasiado animada, me dice que ya es hora que le consiga una figura paterna a los gemelos en especial por Lucien por ser el hombrecito y esta siempre rodeado de muchas mujeres, su hermanita Sivyl, mi madre mis amigas y yo, y mi madre no es la única la que está interesada en buscarle una figura paterna a mis hijos, se ha encargado de convencer a mis amigas de eso siempre dicen lo mismo "Bella tienes 28 años, eres una mujer hermosa ya es hora de que quites tus frustraciones sexuales" Dios! Definitivamente estas mujeres me van a matar con sus comentarios algún día de estos.

_-¡MAMI!-_ levante mi mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que se encontraba abierta y sostenida por mi madre y allí se encontraban las criaturas más hermosas del mundo, una niña de 5 años con su cabello castaño ojitos verdes empezó a subirse por mis piernas y me regala un beso en la mejilla, y un niño hermoso parecido a su hermana me mete debajo de mi escritorio y me hace un puchero al ver que su hermanita me tiene abrazada del cuello posesivamente.

_-no justo mami, tu quieres mas a Siv que a mí-_

_-claro que no tesoro yo los amo a los dos con la misma intensidad, mira por aquí tengo otro brazo desocupado para ti-_ sus ojitos se iluminaron y rápidamente se acomodo en mis piernas junto a su hermanita, entre los dos me llenaron de besos la cara.

_-Bella llamaron de la revista eclipse diciendo que estaban interesados en que seas la imagen para la portada-_ mire con incredulidad a mi madre que estaba sentada en una de las sillas enfrente de mi escritorio.

_-mamá sabes que no me gusta eso de salir en revistas ni nada de eso, eso déjaselo a las modelos-_

_-pero hija deberías dejarme terminar-_ baje a los niños de mi regazo y les di unas hojas para que se pusieran a dibujar mientras hablaba con Renee.

_-OK, te escucho para que quieren que sea la portada-_

_-pues… es que el mes que viene se celebra el día de la madre y pues estas seleccionada como la madre del año-_ arquee una ceja con incredulidad.

_-no me hagas reír mamá, ¿Quién dijo que soy la mamá del año?, ¿acaso ese puesto no es el de Esme Cullen?, ella siempre es la portada para esas cosas-_ dije restándole importancia

_-pues ella fue la que dijo que tú eres una de los mejores ejemplos de mujeres emprendedoras y además mamás-_

_-¿se puede saber tú como sabes eso?-_

_-hija leo revistas, y en una entrevista que le hicieron dijo que hay que buscar nuevas figuras, y cuando le preguntaron que a quien ella elegiría ella como la imagen, te nombro a ti de primera, y luego a su hija y a su nuera-_

_-bueno y por qué no hacen una portada con su hija Alice Cullen es muy hermosa y tiene más afinidad con el mundo de la farándula o mejor su nuera tengo entendido que es la famosa modelo Rosalie Hale y que además acaba de ser mamá-_

_-sí, pero ellos dijeron que Rosalie Hale apenas está empezando con su rol de madre y Alice Cullen sería una buena opción, pero que ellos te querían a ti, además…-_ estuve esperando a que siguiera hablando y la note un poco nerviosa.

_-además…-_

_-además, pues verás… digamos que ellos fueron a la casa y me hicieron un par de preguntas sobre ti, y bueno digamos que Siv dijo que tú eras la mejor mamá del mundo y Lucien dijo que tú eras la súper mamá-_ sabía que el nerviosismo de Renee era por algo y nada bueno.

_-¡mamá! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, sabes muy bien que he tratado de mantener a mis hijos fuera de la prensa-_ dije un poco alterada, a lo que los niños me quedaron mirando.

_-mami no te enojes con Abu, la señorita Taña dijo que tú eras una mamá enojona y yo le dije que no, que eras la mejor mami del mundo- _me dijo tiernamente Siv

_-si mami, esa señorita dijo que tú eras una regañona, y yo le dije que tu tenias súper poderes, así como superman-_ secundo Lucien a Siv.

_-¿Quién es esa tal tipa?-_ pregunte un poco molesta, como se atrevía a decir esa mujer delante de mis hijos que yo era una enojona.

_-es Tanya y es la periodista que fue hacernos la entrevista-_dijo Renee

_-supongo que no tengo otra opción que presentarme-_dije resignada, Renee se le iluminaron los ojos asintiendo.

_-hija esta es tu oportunidad para cambiar la imagen que te daño el … bueno ya tu sabes-_ le di una mirada de advertencia a Renee antes de que dijera algo malo de James, después de todo fue el padre de mis hijos y no quiero que ellos tengan una mala imagen de él.

_-¿y para cuando es la sesión de fotos y la entrevista?-_ pregunte cambiando de tema.

_-el viernes15 a las 2 de la tarde_-

_-mamá, viernes 15 es pasado mañana, ¿desde cuándo sabias todo esto?-_

_-bueno es que no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero ya hace una semana-_ negué con la cabeza inconforme.

_-supongo que debemos ir de compras para tener una buena imagen que mostrar-_

_-¿nos vamos de compras? ¡WII!-_ dijo emocionada Siv saltando por toda la oficina, bueno solo espero que esto traiga algo bueno.

* * *

**BUENO CHIKS ESTE ES OTRO MINIFC INSPIRADO EN EL MES DE LAS MADRES, DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI AMIGA SUSANA (BICHITO) ESTE ES MI REGALO PARA TI POR SER LA UNICA MAMA KECONOZCO EN FANFICTION Y A DEMAS POR SER UNA PERVERTIDA Y BUENA AMIGA!**

**LES SEGUIRE SUBIENDO TODA LA SEMANA....**

**ADRI AKI TIENES ELCAP PARAKETE ENTRETENGAS ANTES DE DORMIR!**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**BPOV**

Salí de la oficina y le dije a mi secretaria y además una de mis amigas Marcela que no volvía en el resto del día.

_-no hay problemas Bella, ah! Y acaba de llamar Tanya Denali de la revista eclipse para confirmar tu asistencia el viernes para una entrevista y una sesión de fotos-_

_-¿y por qué no me pasaste la llamada?-_

_-pues porque primero me estuvieron haciendo una entrevista telefónica, yo no sabía enserio, simplemente me preguntaron por ti y como era tu actitud hacia tus empleados y bla bla bla… ya sabes cómo son-_

_-¡Dios! Precisamente por eso me he mantenido al margen de las estúpidas revistas, cuando termines de archivar los informes llegas a mi casa necesito tu asesoramiento-_ Marcela solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Salimos rumbo al centro comercial a comprar el atuendo para la sesión de fotos, nunca me he considerado vanidosa, pero se como la prensa te come viva por el mas mínimo detalle y yo no quería ser la comidilla de esta una vez mas y mucho menos que mis hijos se vieran afectados por esto.

Legamos al centro comercial y mi madre nos hizo recorrer casi todas las tiendas, increíble solo iba por un conjunto de ropa para mis hijos y para mi, y mi madre dijo que uno solo no era suficiente, después de comprar y comprar mis ojos se enfocaron en un vestido que se encontraba en el aparador de una tienda, simplemente era hermoso, de strapless, blanco en la parte superior y la espalda, y negro debajo del busto en la parte delantera, justo mi gusto, le indique a René que entráramos, y no me fije en el nombre de la tienda, si lo hubiera hecho juro no entraría, aunque me gustaban los diseños no me podría permitir, tampoco me di cuenta de la expresión de asombro y brillo en los ojos de René, si lo hubiera hecho lo pensaría dos veces, pero no, no me di cuenta de nada simplemente entre y me dirigí donde estaba el hermoso vestido, una dependienta me siguió y sin mirarla le pregunté.

_-tiene este vestido en talla…-_

_-este vestido es e talla única-_ no podía ser_-¿excelente elección, sabes? Ese vestido esta hecha para las mujeres como tu, fuertes, independientes, pero también sexys y amorosas madres, definitivamente el vestido esta hecho para ti-_ me dijo una voz de soprano que tenia demasiados años sin escucharla y que echaba de menos, voltee mi rostro y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con emoción, había conservado su corte de cabello todo disparatado y arriba de los hombros, aunque sus facciones habían madurado aun conservaba el aire de hada.

_-Alice-_ dije en casi un susurro, ella se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un emotivo abrazo mis lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero pase fuerte y me limite a devolverle el abrazo, cuando nos separamos pude notarlo, ella si no se había contenido, lagrimas surcaban su rostro, a ella nunca le importo demostrar y decir lo que sentía y eso siempre admiraba de ella.

_-siempre espere este momento-_ me dijo

_-lo siento-_ fue lo único que pude decir, aunque ella sabia muy bien que no tenia la culpa de haber terminado nuestra amistad.

_-¡¿estos son tus hijos?-_asentí_- son preciosos, aunque en nada se parecen a su padre-_

_-niños, ella es Alice una antigua amiga-_ mis hijos se acercaron hacia Alice estirando sus manitas en forma de presentación.

_-mucho gusto señorita Alice, mi nombre es Sivyl- _ Alice sonrió y luego se acerco mi pequeño.

_-mi nombre es Lucien-_

_-OH! Pero que hermoso caballero, sabes te pareces a mi hermano- _si para mi no era un secreto que Lucien en vez de parecerse a James se parecía mucho a él, no se a que se debía, no se si fue por que fue y seguirá siendo mi gran amor del instituto.

_-¿usted también tiene un hermano igual de tonto?-_ pregunto Siv alo que Lucien le dio una mala mirada y Alice solo sonrió.

_-Pues creo que mi hermano es aun mas tonto- _respondió Alice_-¿te llevaras el vestido?-_ pregunto Alice dirigiéndose a mi.

_-creo que primero me lo probare-_

_-tonterías, te quedara genial, aunque si insistes-_ dijo Alice restándole importancia

_-no puedo creer que todos los modales que me consta que Esme les enseño lo estés echando a la basura, después que te trate como una segunda hija, esto es lo que obtengo, me ignoras-_ reprocho René, Alice sonrió ampliamente envolviendo en sus brazos a René.

_-disculpa René, pero ya sabes recuperar a mi mejor amiga me nublo la vista, además de estas preciosidades-_ esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a mis hijos.

Me fui al probador y de verdad que el vestido me encanto aun mas como me quedo, a pesar de haber tenido un embarazo múltiple mi cuerpo cambio si, pero me gusto mucho el cambio, estaba un poco mas voluptuosa, bueno eso también gracias a que tengo una madre dueña de una cadena de spa, la cual el cuidado del cuerpo es lo primero.

Salí del probador a que René me diera el visto bueno y allí fuera del probador se encontraba una gran sorpresa, Esme Cullen la madre de Alice y Rosalie Hale, esta ultima tenia al que su puse seria su bebé en brazos, parecía una broma, tanto que luche por alejarme de ellos por él.

_-Alice tenia razón te vez preciosa-_ dijo Rosalie, otra de mis antiguas amigas del colegio y con la que conserve una casi nula relación.

_-todavía no entiendo al tonto… bueno estas preciosa hija, y tus hijos son igual de hermosos que tu-_ secundo Esme, y aunque lo intento, supe a que o mas bien a quien se refería.

_-me alegra volver a verlas- _conteste cuando Salí del ligero letrado.

_-Bella tienes que llevarte ese vestido te queda genial, sigues conservando tu cuerpo, aunque obviamente esta un poco mas voluptuoso, espero y yo quedar igual-_ señalo Rose.

_-gracias-_ dije sonrojándome un poco_-pero te recomiendo que visites a un muy buen spa, la dueña sabe mucho sobre como conservar un buen cuerpo después del embarazo-_

_-¡mami! Te ves hermosa- _dijo mi pequeño.

Después de este reencuentro, salimos de la tienda de Alice, y el vestido, pues según ella dijo que era un regalo por el reencuentro, se me había olvidado lo insistente y persuasiva que puede ser, pero bueno aunque una parte de mi estaba temerosa e incluso un poco paranoica mirando alrededor para ver si aparecía él, otra parte de mi estaba muy emocionada, feliz, por volver a ver a mis amigas y a Esme que fue como una segunda madre.

Después de una efusiva y larga despedida y la promesa de volvernos a ver, me dirigí a mi casa con mis hermosos hijos, además allí me esperaban Mary y Marce puede que en el pasado halla perdido mis dos grandes amigas, pero conocí a otras dos grandes amigas, ellas eran de las pocas que conocían todo sobre mí, el por que me fui después de navidad a terminar mis estudios en Forks, un gran cambio, de estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios de New York, al colegio de un pequeño pueblo de los Estados Unidos.

Como lo pensé me estaban esperando, cenamos, reímos, y luego de acostar a los niños, les comente todo lo que había pasado en la tarde, quedaron sorprendidas aunque ni tanto ya que mi madre si mantenía contacto con los Cullen, al fin y al cabo la única que tuvo que alejarse fui yo, después de probarme varios vestidos en frente de ellas, de insinuaciones referente a cierto Cullen, y algo del destino, dos copas de vino tinto, mis amigas se fueron y yo caí rendida en mi gran cama, tomando la foto de mis hijos empecé a reparar en lo que dijo alice y siempre dice mi madre, que parece que James no fuera el padre, pues mis hijos tienen uno que otro rastro que James, por ejemplo la forma de sus labios, aunque ellos tengan mi color de cabello castaño y hallan heredado el color verdoso de los ojos de mi padre, de repente la mirada de Lucien en la foto se transformo en la mirada de él, en mi mente empezaron a vagar los viejos recuerdos, desde los mejores hasta el mas triste de todos _"será como si nunca hubiere existido"_ y con esa dolorosa frase me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el día no pintaba bien para mi, bueno cada vez que soñaba con él mi día no era el mejor, y además de eso sumémosle que tengo como un presentimiento, deje a mis hijos en el colegio cuando me iba a dirigir a mi auto alguien me tomo del brazo.

_-¿Bella?-_ dijo aquella voz con la que soñé toda la noche, al voltear a ver y rogándola cielo que fuera una mala pasada me di cuenta que Dios me odia, allí estaba è, con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, su cabello rebelde color cobrizo, su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz recta y sus facciones maduras, ya no era el adolescente del que me enamoré, el cual rompió mi corazón, el amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen, recordé sus palabras _"será como si nunca hubiere existido"_ y mi corazón se salto un latido.

_-¿lo siento lo conozco de algo?-_ trate de hacerme la indiferente, el frunció el seño y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

_-lo siento, Bella ya han pasado muchos años, necesito hablar contigo, explicarte…-_

_-discúlpeme, pero creo que me ha confundido con otra Bella, yo jamás lo he visto en mi vida-_ le corté.

_-entonces me tocara probar a ver si es la misma-_ iba a replicar cuando unos labios se posaron en los míos como una dulce caricia, esos labios los cuales fueron posprimeros en probar, esos labios a los cuales me convertí adicta_-siento que no recuerdes, y creo que yo tengo culpa en esto, pero eres la misma Bella, ninguna otra mujer me hace sentir tanto con tan solo un beso-_ Ok, es oficial hoy iba a ser uno de esos largos y tediosos días.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS! si regresè, ni crean ke iba a dejar sin terminar el fic, ademas ke es un regalo para la madre pervertida de SU! tekiero amiga esperamè y ahorro para ir a Canarias jejeje!**

**bueno como ven, Bella tiene un pasado, a ke no se lo esperaban, y bueeeeno use la famosa frase con la ke edward nos hizo sufrir a todas en Luna Nueva, creanme ke casi me meto en el libro y lo mato, jejeje!**

**disculpen la tardanza pero como explike anteriormente ando con inestabilidad emosional, bueno aunque ya creo ke se me esta pasando, nada ke la llegada de una gran amiga no pueda curar, mi Adri estoy feliz de ke estes aki! a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos e ir a molestale la vida a Marce ... las kiero chicas...**

**bueno darles las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por apoyarnos en las historias y bueno recordarles ke hopy son los premios MTV y preciso se daño el cable en mi barrio U.U kien me brinda porsada hoy para verme los premios?**

**ke mas, ah si! Thanya amiga en el mundo encontramos de todo tipos de personas las cuales nunca vamos a conocer del todo, algunas nos hacen sufrir y llorar, y otras nos llenan de felicidad pero tambien nos hacen llorar, las lagrimas hacen parte de nuestras vidas, asi como el dolor, la alegria, la felicidad y el sufrimiento, pero de algo esta segura ke te kieromuchisimo y puedes contar conmigo aunek sea a distancia...**

**Mary amiga mil gracias por estar ahi, aunke ultimamente estas demasiado ocupada lo comprendo, te rekiero y gracias por ser mi amiga y compañera!**

**se me olvidaba nuestra historia "Recuerdame" fue nominada a mejor fic no se olviden de darnos su voto, si se leyeron el fic y les gusto tanto como para darnos su apoyo, hoy comienzan las votaciones hasta el 28 de este mismo mes aki les dejo elk link **

http: / loversuspiritoscullen . blogspot . com / (sin espacios)ya creo ke me pase en la nota...

**las kiero chicas, y no se vallan sin dejar un review...**

**Merysun  
**


End file.
